


【德哈】All You Had To Do Was Stay

by echohiddleston



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echohiddleston/pseuds/echohiddleston





	【德哈】All You Had To Do Was Stay

【德哈】All You Had To Do Was Stay（黑道AU剧情车）

*ooc气人选手  
*BGM：老婆1989专：All You Had To Do Was Stay

Draco走进酒吧的时候，受到了手下一致的注目礼。往日热闹的DJ台上空空荡荡，酒吧里的人仿佛已经静止，他们的眼睛齐齐看向一个角落。  
“怎么？”Draco皱着眉问一副看好戏样子自斟自饮的Blaise，“难道警察来过了？”  
Pansy倒了一杯威士忌递给他，手臂搭上男友的肩膀。“你最好自己去看一看。”说着就着Blaise的手喝了一口他杯里的酒。“是你想不到的惊喜。”  
Draco把杯子里的酒一口饮尽，整理了一下袖口，朝卡座的方向走过去。心里的预感越来越强烈，他苦笑着摇了摇头。自从上次那件事之后对方已经三个月没有理他了，更别提封锁消息让他的名字从Draco耳边消失。  
他半是期待半是否定的接近那处黑暗的卡座，直到他看到那个人坐在那儿，捧着脸对着一桌燃着火焰的B-52发呆。以往在报道里和Draco二分天下的主人公脸上带着酒后的红，对着桌上的酒发呆。Draco不自觉的勾出一个笑，坐在他的对面。“Harry，你来了。”语气是近三个月来从没有出现过的温柔。  
Harry似乎过了一会儿才反应过来Draco在和他说话，他的头有点晕。“是啊。”他轻轻答了一声，又发出一声短促的笑。“我来了。”  
“怎么喝的这么多？”Draco注意到桌子上空掉的酒瓶和酒杯。“他要酒你们就给他这么上吗？”Draco的语调一下子冷下来。  
站在他身后的Pansy吐出一口烟雾，“你平时有多宠他你没点儿数？”一向优雅的女郎翻了个白眼，“不给就闹，除了你谁敢反驳他？再说了，喝酒好办事儿，为了你好。”  
不等Draco变脸，Pansy挥挥手示意Draco这边的人可以走了，而Harry带来的人却有些犹豫。  
“要是你们还想见到明天的太阳，最好和我们走。”Blaise揽住走在队伍中女郎的肩膀，打了个眼神。“去我们另一家酒吧？”  
闲杂人等一退，大厅就静下来了，Draco可以清楚的听到Harry的呼吸声，在昏暗的环境里轻柔的像一片羽毛，拂在他心尖上。三个月之前的那场吵架之后，Harry好像瘦了一些，暗紫色的灯光下他的皮肤有些发白。  
Draco制止住Harry拿酒的手，“不能再喝了。”他坐到Harry的身边，“你喝的过多了。”  
“你他妈少管我的事。”Harry像是突然恢复了清醒，对他破口大骂。“你之前那档子事儿不也瞒着我？让我像个傻子一样担心了好几个月。”  
一字一句好像都敲在Draco的心上，他把语气放得更软。“我以后不再做这种事。”他做着保证，语气一转却又翻起旧帐。“三个月了，一次没找过我，嗯？我去找你，还放言要和我分手？”  
“那是你应得的！”Harry借着酒意一股脑的发泄出来。“假死就算了，也不告诉我。”  
“告诉我的话，我也能帮你啊。”  
外人面前的上位者此刻却说着如此委屈的话，整齐的头发也乱了起来。Draco叹了口气，揉了揉他的头发。“我才不会给你拖后腿。”Harry抬起头，绿莹莹的眼睛直视着他。  
他没有拒绝Draco的怀抱，伴侣对方身上沾染着的烟气和香水混合的味道让他感到安心。有些事情和实实在在的人一比，着实算不上重要。Draco的手臂也渐渐收紧，发出一声喟叹，空了够久的怀抱终于再度被填满。  
“你醉了，我带你回去？”Draco的下巴蹭蹭Harry的发顶，开口询问。  
Harry一下子Draco的怀抱里退出来，指了指桌上剩下的B-52。“不能浪费。”他递了一杯给Draco，“这样，我们来玩游戏。”  
“你说一些事情，如果我也做过我就喝；如果我没做过，你喝。”  
Draco同意了。他没有打算让Harry再继续喝，所以他说的完全都是自己的事情，比如对挑选领结的一些小偏好、食物的要求度和日常的生活习惯。  
几杯酒下肚，Draco也有些微醺。咖啡混合着甜酒的味道弥漫在整个口腔里。最后一杯的时候，他举起酒杯，一字一句的说：  
“我爱Harry Potter。”  
没等一边的Harry反应过来，Draco已经把他扑倒在沙发卡座上，柔软的嘴唇覆上他的，咖啡和甜酒顺着口舌的动作滑入喉咙，直达肚腹，一路升腾起的暖意散发到四肢百骸。  
Harry的手臂搂着Draco精壮的腰，不安分的去扒他的裤子。Draco一边吻着他，一边含含糊糊的问：“在这里，你确定？”  
Harry用实际行动回答了他。几句话之间他已经解开了Draco的皮带，并且试图解开自己的。  
他的动作被一双带着薄茧的手制止。那双手从他的衬衫开始一路向下，将Harry的躯体暴露在空气之中。昏暗的灯光打在这具酮体上，配合着两个人微醺的感觉，带着迷幻与诱惑。  
Draco没有说话，只是下腹的欲望更挺立了一些。他俯下身子沿着刚刚解开衣服的路线，一路亲下去。他常年握枪的手此刻却握着Harry的阴茎，被枪托磨出的茧子此刻紧挨着那根柱体的顶端。  
接着他用舌尖扫过顶端，Harry浑身都开始颤栗。他的手指插在Draco的金发中，稍微用了些力气，语气也带了些恳求。“快……”  
Draco照做。他把整根阴茎含在口中，开始了极有技巧的吮吸。Harry很明显得到了快感，他的头颅微微扬起，喉结上下动着。  
此刻他们在酒吧的一角，Harry半坐在卡座中，Draco俯在他的腿间。彩灯并没有关，时而打在这阴暗的一角，让这脸红心跳的一幕更为清晰。整个厅内充斥着情欲的呻吟和粗重的喘息。Harry在Draco的口中迎来了高潮，滚烫的精液沾染在他自己的腿间和Draco的西装上，黑与白的衬托让Harry红了脸。  
“该我了。”Draco不在意的用拇指抹掉脸边的一点精液，在Harry的阻止声中用舌尖一点点的吃掉。  
Harry的手主动攀上Draco的背，在他脸颊亲了一口。“那你来吧。”  
Draco得到了鼓励，探向那一处的小穴。出于刚刚的情动，那处已经变得湿润了。加上Draco手指的刺激，开始分泌更多的液体。Draco笑着给Harry看，“这么想我？那我去找你为什么不见我？”  
Harry不答，只是垂头埋在Draco的胸前。不一会儿，Draco感到胸口的潮湿。他一下子慌了，细细密密的吻去Harry脸上的泪水。  
“没事，都没事了。”Harry躲开他，把脸埋进对方的衬衫。一年前新崛起的另一方势力不断的找他们两个的麻烦，Draco为了合理合法的解决掉对方，设计了一场假死，却把Harry瞒在鼓里，在他悲伤了大半年之后，三个月前Draco再次出现在他的面前，愤怒之下他只能将Draco拒之门外。他依然失眠，但是Draco却不知道。所以三个月内他总是在Draco偷偷溜进他的房间时装睡，了解到了Draco的苦衷，今晚才会来找他。  
什么都好，什么都可以被原谅，只要身边一直有对方就好。  
在一切都恰到好处的时候，Draco挺身而入，Harry发出一声呻吟，手臂用力，拥紧了Draco。  
Draco的额头冒出了一层薄汗，Harry的身上也是，汗水混合着上一轮的精液，即使灯光昏暗也能分辨出身上沾染的水渍。Draco亲吻着身下的人，从他的额头开始，吻到他胸前的两点，便停止了继续向下。他埋头在Harry胸前吮着，Harry的乳头被吮的挺立在空气中，加上Draco没有停歇的抽插，Harry觉得自己的灵魂已经飘离体外了。  
即使很久没有做，但是Draco还是精准的找到了Harry的点，并一再的撞击着。他口中含着Harry的乳尖，舌尖在上面跳着舞，Harry在快感与折磨中游离，口中无意识地发出呻吟。  
终于，他们同时到达了高潮。Draco射在了Harry的体内，Harry的呼吸逐渐平缓。他抽出自己的阴茎，毫不在意的用自己的衬衫清理那些从Harry腿间流出的精液。  
“我先上去收拾一下楼上的房间？”Draco低声询问怀里的人，“我们好好睡一觉。”  
Harry摇了摇头，卡座的沙发足够大，而且他事先已经带了一条毯子。  
“你不需要收拾房间。”  
“All you had to do was stay。”  
留在我身边。


End file.
